


A Silent Prisoner

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Friendship, I am new in this, I tried my best, My First Work in This Fandom, Newbie - Freeform, POW Camp, Stuttering, Stuttering Peter Newkirk, WW2, based on the german version, don't judge too hard please, i don't speak french, not canon, peter is shy and awkward, speaking disability, wow relatable, you can see my writing style very well in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Louis was curious about the newbie who just recently joined their barracks and didn't speak a single word since his arrival.A oneshot about how Newkirk and LeBeau became best friends right from their first meeting.





	A Silent Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> It is important to say that all the characters are based off the German version of the series (Ein Käfig voller Helden) and thus I am sure some characteristics are different from the English original.
> 
> Being based off the German version also means that Peter Newkirk stutters, which is part of the main plot in this oneshot, obviously.
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom, please don't judge too hard ^^

The Frenchman had watched the newest addition to their barrack for quite some time already, the man in the fancy blue RAF-uniform who didn’t speak a single word since he was introduced to the other prisoners a few days before. Hogan was able to find out enough information about him to tell that the Englishman wasn’t a spy, even without a tone coming from the man himself. LeBeau already forgot what the name of the new prisoner was, actually nobody seemed to mind much about him. Soon Hogan and his crew began with their actual jobs again – next to being prisoners of war – and they left the newbie for himself.

Still, LeBeau unconsciously kept wondering about the man and caught himself staring at the soldier every now and then. He had a secret, not even a bad one but the Frenchman was sure that the man was capable of speaking, he could feel it.

 

It had been a calm moment in and around the barracks, a chance for LeBeau to take his trusted friend Kinch aside and share some words about the Englishman with him.

“The new guy? You mean Newkirk, the guy who doesn’t talk?” Kinch asked and LeBeau nodded. At least the Frenchman knew the newbie’s name again.

“Oui. Do you think he hides something from us?” LeBeau replied and gave Newkirk, who was sitting on his bunk lost in thought, a quick look.

“He’s clean, he’s no spy.” the American raised his brow, receiving a sigh followed by rolled eyes from LeBeau.

“I don’t mean him being from the other shore. He seems to be insecure about something.” the Frenchman muttered and quickly looked back at Kinch as Newkirk raised his gaze.

“Why don’t you ask him? Except Colonel Hogan nobody tried to talk to him yet.” Kinch suggested and leaned closer to his opposite to whisper “Or do you want Carter to try it?”

A slight look at said man told the Frenchman enough and in a chuckle he decided to talk to the newbie once they had a moment for themselves in the barrack.

 

LeBeau wasn’t sure if Kinch somehow organized everyone, except Carter, being absent so he could talk to the newbie or if it was just pure coincidence. Anyways, LeBeau ignored the Sergeant minding his own business and slowly approached the man sitting on the edge of a bunk bed, staring holes into the floor.

“Bonjour, my friend! I can imagine you probably don’t want to talk but nevertheless, I’m Corporal Louis LeBeau.” the Frenchman introduced himself and sat down on the chair in front of the other man.

“Peter. C-C-Corporal Peter Newk-kirk.” the newbie answered confidently and locked his eyes with those of the man in front of him. LeBeau was actually amazed, purely because of Newkirk having an actual and decent voice. He felt a weird aura between him and Newkirk right away, LeBeau had the feel that they could trust each other even if they never met before.

“So you do can speak, why is this the first time I hear your voice, mon camarade?” the Frenchman crossed his arms and gave the other man a critical look. That question even raised Carter’s attention, who quietly followed the conversation.

“If y-y-you listen closely, you c-c-can hear the reas-son pretty clearly.” Newkirk raised his brows at LeBeau and just before he could reply something, another voice was heard from across the room.

“Newkirk, you don’t have to be so nervous talking to Louis!” Carter was heard chuckling in the other corner of the barrack, Newkirk rolling his eyes, he had to hear that sentence often enough already.

“I am not n-n-nervous, I s-stutter. When I am n-n-nervous I actually do not s-s-stutter.” he replied and buried his face in his hands, ashamed of his own disability. LeBeau could understand why the man had been so silent, Newkirk obviously never had good experiences exposing his stutter.

“Carter, please do me a favor and don’t make it worse.” the Frenchman hissed at the American, who shrugged his shoulders and dedicated back to whatever he was doing, leaving the other two men for themselves again.

“I see why you’re so closeted, mon ami.” LeBeau nodded understanding and placed his hand on Newkirk’s shoulder, giving the man a slight smile.

“Have always been. C-Called out my whole life and t-t-tired of explaining myself so I won’t s-s-start talking here in t-t-the first pl-place.” the Englishman murmured but received a laughter coming from LeBeau.

“Peter, if you really think that anyone in here would bully you for your stutter then we can also declare this war as lost. We have better things to do then laughing and judging an obviously nice and useful guy just because he stutters. Do you think they laugh about me because of my French, imbécile?” LeBeau exclaimed and it made Newkirk laugh.

“You’re r-right.”

 

“I hope that you are aware that we are not normal POWs, as you probably already noticed.” Hogan stood arms crossed in front of the newbie, who was way more confident than when he stood in front of the Colonel for the first time.

“Yes s-sir. LeBeau told me a-a-about everything.” Newkirk explained, a nod coming from the Colonel. “Then welcome in our club, I hope you get to prove yourself and your talents soon!”

They saluted each other and before everyone went back to their actual work, Newkirk pulled LeBeau aside, whispering “Thank y-you, Louis. For t-t-talking to me in the first place.”

The Frenchman smiled, patting the other man’s shoulder proudly. “No problem, mon camarade!”


End file.
